


peeping tomo

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi is transformed into a cat.





	peeping tomo

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Meow,” Yamapi says as he wakes up, batting the sunlight out of his eyes, and he rolls over onto his back and stretches before he realizes his body shouldn’t be vibrating like the subwoofer in the trunk of Jin’s car.

Or meowing. He shouldn’t be meowing, either, except when he helps Koki with his solos. He looks down and sees nothing but white fluff, a shake of his foot showing that it belongs to _him_ , and Yamapi quickly looks from side to side as his room looks so much _bigger_. His bed alone seems to go on forever, his whole body fitting on a pillow, and Yamapi curls up with himself as he realizes that he has _turned into a cat_.

Then he stretches and yawns, falling right back to sleep, because clearly he’s excused from work today.

*

He’s so hungry he’s shaking. It’s only been a few hours, but he’s exerted himself trying to jump onto the counters and open the lower cabinets. It’s hard to feed yourself when you’re a foot tall and don’t have opposable thumbs. He manages to get some water out of the sink, but that’s as far as he can get on his own. He’s going to have to venture _outside_.

In theory, this is a good idea. He has friends who don’t live far, and everyone loves cats, right? Strangers feed cats all the time. In reality, though, Yamapi lives on the twenty-first floor and keeps his deadbolt set when he’s home. And he doesn’t quite want to find out whether he can fly.

Something buzzes from across the apartment and Yamapi _races_ towards it, finding his cell phone moving around on the nightstand with charms dangling over the side. He’s much more interested in the charms and pulls them to the floor with his nails, playing with them as his phone goes on buzzing. He can’t tell who it is calling, because cats can’t read, but he’s willing to bet it’s his manager or someone from work since he can’t exactly call in sick.

The charms entertain him for awhile, until he remembers how hungry he is and eyes his cell phone. Navigating a touch screen with paws proves to be near impossible, but he manages to find the dial pad and pauses as he considers who to call. Or, more likely, who would come to the rescue of a whining cat calling from Yamapi’s phone.

Jin’s the first try, but Yamapi gets his voicemail and laments for the millionth time how much it sucks to have a married best friend. Ryo’s busy, too, and the remaining members of NEWS probably wouldn’t answer the phone if his number showed up. He’d burned that bridge too well.

He finally decides on Koki, who thankfully picks up and stays on the line as Yamapi meows fiercely into the mouthpiece. He can’t hear what Koki’s saying, because he can’t get the speakerphone button to work, but he sounds concerned and his voice takes on that tone he uses when he talks to his own pets. Then the line goes dead, and Yamapi hopes this means he’s on his way over.

Twenty minutes later, there’s a knock on the door and Yamapi scrambles across the apartment again. It’s then that he remembers about the deadbolt and shudders; Koki doesn’t have a key to that lock, only the main one.

“Pi, are you okay?” Koki’s asking, using a quiet voice as to not attract the neighbors. “Your car is here so I know you’re home. Don’t make me stand out here like a creeper.”

Yamapi meows at the top of his lungs, scratching at the door, and Koki’s next statement sounds closer, like he’d kneeled down.

“I didn’t even know Pi had a cat,” Koki’s saying, using his pet voice, and Yamapi feels strangely comforted. “Kitty, did something happen to Pi? If you can call me, you can call 119, right? I don’t know what to do!”

Yamapi backs up a bit and contemplates the deadbolt. If he could get up there, he could probably turn it enough for Koki to use a credit card or something to pop it open. Koki’s not as thug as he’d like everyone to think he is, but he’s probably gotten locked out of his place before. The couch is close enough and Yamapi takes a running start from the opposite end, saying his prayers before leaping into the air and landing flat in the middle of the door.

“Kitty!” Koki gasps. “Are you trying to unlock the deadbolt? Good kitty! Keep trying!”

Cats really do land on their feet, Yamapi realizes, only a small shake needed to regroup before his second attempt. This time he _almost_ reaches the knob, though he still doesn’t know how he’s going to get a good grip on it at all. He has paws and no thumbs. Three more tries leave him a little dizzy and off-balance, probably more than usual since he’s so hungry. He can barely get up on the couch again, falling right off the edge when he tries to jump and meowing miserably.

“Hey, it’s Koki,” Koki’s saying on the other side of the door, and Yamapi strains his ear to hear. “This is going to sound weird, but there’s a cat in Yamapi’s apartment and no Yamapi. You have a key to his deadbolt, right? Can you come let me in? I’m really worried.”

Yamapi falls back to sleep thinking Koki’s a genius.

*

When he wakes up, there are two people talking in his kitchen, and Yamapi hopes to every god up there that there is food involved.

“Mrow?” he tries, his voice still weak from all of the yelling earlier, and it hurts to lift his head.

“Kitty!” Koki exclaims, and footsteps come closer. “You’re awake. I bet you’re hungry.”

A bowl of cat food is placed in front of his face, and while it looks disgusting, it smells delicious and Yamapi’s chowing down before his eyes are even open. Fingers stroke his fur and it feels _amazing_ , that rumbling starting right up again.

“You’re such a pretty cat,” Koki says, and Yamapi stretches for more attention. “But where did you come from?”

“Maybe that’s actually Pi,” the last voice Yamapi expects to hear sounds from behind him, and Yamapi’s head perks up at it.

Koki’s hand freezes. “Really?”

“No, of course not, idiot.” Jin laughs, and Yamapi races towards him to swat at his foot. “People can’t turn into animals.”

“Right,” Koki says. “So Pi just took off and left a poor, helpless kitty here with no food?”

“Sounds like him,” Jin mutters, and Yamapi digs his nails into Jin’s ankle. “Ow! Bad cat.”

Koki’s touch returns to Yamapi’s head and he abandons his assault on Jin in favor of the petting. “Well, either way, we have to find him a home.”

“I can’t take him,” Jin says, sounding sad about it. “Pregnant women can’t be around cat mess.”

Yamapi rolls over onto his back and sees Koki’s frown. “I have dogs. They would have a little too much fun with him.”

“Doesn’t one of the NEWS members have a cat?” Jin asks, and Yamapi wants to scratch him again for not remembering that obvious detail.

“Oh, yes, Koyama!” Koki exclaims. “I can get to him through Tegoshi. I haven’t seen that kid in forever.”

Jin makes a noncommittal sound, probably in regards to Tegoshi, and then there are footsteps heading towards the door. “I have to say, I didn’t think this was how we would meet again.”

“About that,” Koki says, and Yamapi would probably feel uncomfortable if he wasn’t getting his belly rubbed. “Congratulations on everything. Debuting in America, your marriage, the baby. Please be happy. You deserve it.”

Jin looks at the floor, and Yamapi knows he’s trying not to show his emotions. “Thanks, man. That means a lot coming from you.”

“Take care of your family,” Koki adds, and Jin lets a smile escape before he nods and disappears through the door. “God, I miss that idiot,” Koki says under his breath, and Yamapi nudges at his stilled hand with his head.

Koki keeps petting him as he makes his phone calls, first to Tegoshi and then to Koyama. Yamapi notices that he doesn’t tell either of them where he is, just that he found a cat and he’s too cute and domesticated to take to the shelter.

“Fixed?” Koki repeats during the call with Koyama, and Yamapi cringes. “How would I know that?”

Koyama must have told Koki where to look, because Koki’s next move has Yamapi lifted by his ass and he’s never quite felt this exposed before.

“Nope, still there,” Koki says, and Yamapi haughtily gets to his feet and stalks back to the food. “I don’t think he’ll fight with your cat? He tried to scratch Jin, but he’s really nice to me. Can I at least bring him over and see how they get along?” He pauses. “Okay, sounds good. See you then.”

He flips his phone shut and frowns at the way Yamapi is blatantly ignoring him, then stares at him for so long that Yamapi starts to get the creeps.

“Are you really Pi?” he asks, and Yamapi looks up and tries to nod. “That makes the most sense, you know. After our conversation last night.”

Yamapi sits and wraps his tail around him in thought. He doesn’t remember much about last night – club night with Koki ends up in much drinking and questionable activities. He meows in a way that he hopes is inquisitive, which is wasted on Koki as the latter picks him right up off the ground.

“Oof, you’re heavy,” Koki says, then curls the cat properly in his arms. “We’re meeting Koyama at the Jimusho where he’s working with NEWS.”

Yamapi trembles a little, and it’s not just from the height. He hasn’t seen those guys since their last meeting, where two of them said they’d never forgive him. There’s nothing he can do, though, unless he wants to stay in his apartment by himself.

Riding in a car is the scariest experience of his _life_ , and Koki only gets a little mad that Yamapi digs all of his claws into the passenger seat to hold on. Part of him is terrified at being in the same room as those guys again, even if they won’t know it’s him. And the other part doesn’t want to miss them anymore than he already does.

The inevitable reunion is the exact opposite as what he would have expected as a human – Tegoshi and Koyama flock to pet him while Shige and Massu keep their distance and coo at how gorgeous he is. Yamapi looks up at Tegoshi’s grown-up face with that bleached-blond hair and feels a little proud, enough to bring a tear to his eye if he were human, but as a cat he just sneezes.

“So cute!” Tegoshi and Koyama declare, and Yamapi’s heart feels so big and aching at the same time.

“What’s his name?” Shige asks curiously, the mere sound of his voice making Yamapi want to jump out of Koki’s arms and run over to him. There’s something about Shige’s voice that makes Yamapi want to get cat hair all over him.

“I don’t know,” Koki replies. “I’ve just been calling him ‘kitty’.”

“Hmm,” says Tegoshi. “Let’s call him Mahou!”

“Can’t you take him, Tegoshi?” Koyama pleads. “I really don’t think he’ll get along with Nyanta. They’re both boy cats.”

Tegoshi pouts. “I’m bad at taking care of things.”

Inwardly Yamapi smiles; he remembers that about him. Outwardly he paws at Tegoshi and purrs at the way Tegoshi grins at him.

Aside from the whole giving up his career thing, Yamapi thinks being a cat forever wouldn’t be so bad. Especially when Koyama holds him to his chest and he can’t purr hard enough, even though there’s another cat’s scent on his shirt. It just makes Yamapi rub against him more, to override that scent with his own.

He hangs out through the rest of NEWS’ meeting and learns about their plans for the summer and fall. Admittedly Yamapi hadn’t been keeping tabs on them, mostly because he felt so guilty, and he didn’t even know about Massu’s play until he mentions it. He really wants to congratulate him properly, but he has to settle for being a proud cat watching him from across the room. Maybe by the time Yamapi turns back, Massu will have forgiven him and allow Yamapi to buy him a drink.

Yamapi’s name doesn’t come up once, and Yamapi’s not sure why he thought it would. Clearly they’re doing fine without him – better, even. If he ever meets up with him after this fact, he will remind them of that. He’s always thought they’d be a stronger group without him holding them back; it’s part of the reason he left.

His heavy thoughts lead to slumber, and the next time he wakes up he’s being carried through the hallways of the Jimusho. “It’s okay, Mahou-chan,” Koyama’s whispering soothingly, and Yamapi feels a little bit in love. “We’re going home now.”

Yamapi clutches onto the passenger seat yet again, but his nails retract a bit when Koyama scratches behind his ears. Koyama’s touch is different than Koki’s, though Yamapi can’t say what exactly is different. It just is, and he likes Koyama’s better.

He’s always liked Koyama’s touch better.

*

By the time the car stops moving, Yamapi’s paws are swept neatly underneath him and he’s almost asleep again. Then he feels Koyama’s heartbeat against his nose and curls up to it, hoping Nyanta will share his human when Koyama goes to bed tonight. Speaking of Nyanta, Yamapi identifies him immediately, carefully keeping his distance when Koyama puts him down.

“Nyanta, this is Mahou,” Koyama introduces them, and Yamapi’s not surprised at all that Koyama is the type to talk to his cats. “Please get along.”

Yamapi offers a meow, but Nyanta just sticks up his nose and walks away. He doesn’t know much about cats, but he supposes that’s better than hissing or picking a fight. Maybe this will work out after all.

As he helps himself to the water dish, Yamapi wonders what exactly he wants to work out here. He doesn’t think he’ll be a cat forever – he has to turn back eventually. And if he turns back here, with Koyama, it’s going to be awkward. Yamapi felt like he’d broken Koyama’s heart when he left the group, even though they were never more than friends. Yamapi wouldn’t let himself admit that he wanted to be.

He curls up on the couch as Koyama makes himself dinner and eats it alone. He looks lonely, which calls to Yamapi’s feline senses and Koyama reaches down to pet him as he weaves between Koyama’s feet. His fingers smell like curry and Yamapi licks them, pleased when Koyama giggles and slips him some sauce under the table. It’s _delicious_.

Koyama runs a bath after that, and Yamapi jumps up to the windowsill to find Nyanta already there. The other cat doesn’t seem bothered with his presence, so Yamapi just curls up at the opposite end and looks through the screen to the world outside.

“Mrow,” says Nyanta, and Yamapi can’t understand him. He’d thought they’d have their own special cat language, but it seems like it’s everyone out for themselves.

What a lonely way to live, being unable to communicate with _anyone_.

Nyanta doesn’t sound mad, though, so Yamapi just meows back and Nyanta creeps over to butt his head against Yamapi’s. Since he’s purring, Yamapi takes this to mean he’s welcome to share Koyama with him.

Then there’s a loud noise coming from the bathroom, one that has Yamapi jumping down to the floor and racing through Koyama’s apartment. He doesn’t know what he’d do if Koyama got hurt, especially in a place involving water, which Yamapi’s feline senses want to stay far, far away from.

But as he gets closer to the bathroom, the noises continue and he stops in his tracks when he recognizes them. He wouldn’t know what Koyama sounds like like this, but he knows a moan when he hears one and is torn between running away and moving closer. There’s not much he can do in this state, but curiosity gets the best of him and he peers through the cracked door.

Koyama’s head is hanging over the back of the tub, his back arched as the water sloshes from his actions and Yamapi has a pretty good idea what it is. He can’t stop himself; he pads up to the tub and leans up on his hind legs, peering over the edge of the tub and watching Koyama’s thick erection push through the tight funnel of his hands.

“Ah, kitty shouldn’t see this,” Koyama says in this deep, husky voice, and Yamapi’s so startled that he falls back on his butt and scrambles back onto his feet, staring up at Koyama with big eyes.

He makes it until Koyama starts choking on his moans before he scurries from the room, a combination of traumatized and frustrated because he is a _cat_ and he’s not about to go find another cat to handle his business with right now.

Nyanta glares at him when he returns to the main room, and Yamapi curls up in a fluffy white ball in the opposite corner. He hears Koyama drain the tub and head to bed, and Yamapi doesn’t know whether he should join him or not.

“Kitties~” Koyama calls out, and Nyanta’s bell dings as he follows the voice of his owner.

Yamapi feels the tug as well and eventually gives into it, though he has a hard time jumping up onto Koyama’s bed. He’s a little bigger than Nyanta, and hasn’t been a cat nearly long enough to have as much practice. Thankfully he’s scooped up into warm hands and held right to Koyama’s chest, purring loud enough to shake them both while Nyanta settles on Koyama’s head.

“I wonder,” Koyama says out loud, and Yamapi bats at his hand when he takes too long to speak. “I wonder if I’ll be okay with just you guys. I don’t need love when I have cats, right?”

Nyanta smacks him in the face with his tail, and Yamapi thinks they’re on the same side here. He kneads Koyama’s chest with his front paws and Koyama smiles down at him, so genuine and caring that Yamapi never wants to turn back into a human just so Koyama can dote on him like this.

But underneath the smile there’s a hint of sadness, and Yamapi knows it’s because Koyama wants to dote on more than just cats.

*

“Nrrgh,” Yamapi says as he wakes up, rolling over to stretch his back and falling right off of the bed.

He does not land on his feet.

“ _Ow_ ,” he groans, grabbing his shoulder. His manager will kill him if he injures himself.

When he opens his eyes, Koyama’s staring down at him, and the past twenty-four hours race through Yamapi’s mind. He remembers fighting to open the deadbolt, being scared to death of cars, Koyama’s warm embrace, and a particularly intimate experience that has Yamapi’s cheeks heating up at the memory.

“I want to ask how you got here,” Koyama says evenly, “but I think I already know.”

“I don’t know why,” Yamapi replies, jumping to defend himself. “I woke up yesterday as a cat. I didn’t know what to do. I managed to call Koki, and -”

“You called Koki as a cat?” Koyama asks, lifting a skeptical eyebrow.

“It was not easy,” Yamapi tells him as he sits up, winces, and clutches his shoulder. “But then Koki couldn’t get in and I had to try and turn the deadbolt, but I kept running into the door and eventually I got so dizzy I passed out, and Koki called Jin.”

Koyama blinks. “This is crazy.”

“It is.” Yamapi kneels beside the bed and rests his chin in his arms.

Neither of them says anything, Koyama sitting cross-legged next to him, and Yamapi can feel Koyama’s eyes on him. “So what was it like being a cat?” Koyama finally asks.

“It was surprisingly lonely, despite the constant petting,” Yamapi mumbles. “I couldn’t even talk to Nyanta.”

The cat in question stalks over to Yamapi, sniffs him, and jumps off the bed in disinterest. Yamapi stares after him, not knowing what to say next, but then he jumps as he feels a light touch to his hair.

“My only regret is that I didn’t get to see myself,” Yamapi goes on. “I don’t know what I looked like as a cat, just that I was white and fluffy.”

“You were beautiful,” Koyama says, and Yamapi lifts his eyes to look at him. “But you’re more beautiful as a human.”

“Really,” Yamapi whispers, pushing against Koyama’s hand with his head. Habit.

“Really.” Koyama smiles, and it’s so real that Yamapi can’t help but smile back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Yamapi replies, and the next second has him pouncing on Koyama in a full-body embrace. “Oops, forgot I wasn’t a cat anymore.”

Koyama laughs into Yamapi’s hair. “I think you’re a liar, but I don’t mind.”

They lay like that for awhile, holding onto each other, until Koyama clears his throat nervously. “So if you were really a cat, does that mean you, um, saw me last night?”

“Yeah,” Yamapi answers slowly. “Sorry about that. You know what they say about curious cats.”

“‘Curiosity killed the cat’?” Koyama quotes. “But you’re not dead.”

“It wasn’t that shocking.” Yamapi leans up on his elbows and looks down at Koyama’s red face. “The worst part was that I was a _cat_ and couldn’t join you.”

“You… wanted to join me?” Koyama asks, his eyes darkening and Yamapi doesn’t know the smirk that crosses his lips. “To watch or to help?”

“Both,” and Koyama’s lips are on his, licking the gasp that follows, and Koyama’s arms sliding around him as a human is a million times better than being held as a cat.

But Koyama still pets him as they move together, hands in each other’s pants and swallowing each other’s moans, and Yamapi groans so low that it’s almost a purr.


End file.
